


warmth of suns

by sunsetroots



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Fluff, New Planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetroots/pseuds/sunsetroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa loves seeing new planets. Especially if Clarke is at her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth of suns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allisonargents (malec)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec/gifts).



> i was feeling gay and emotional and this came out of it i just want them 2 b happy

She opens her eyes as the tingling of the transport fades from the tips of her fingers and she breathes deep, smells this new air that no other human has breathed before, feels the weight of her being as she stands on this world that no other human has even set eyes upon, feels the glow of a set of far distant suns upon her face.

She looks at her away team, smiles at what has become her family and the way they glow in the light of the distant, blazing stars.

Clarke comes to stand beside her with a small smile of her own.

“Commander,” she says softly.

Lexa's gaze flickers down to Clarke's chin, to where her lips tilt upwards, to her cheeks, her nose, to where a stray lash lingers under an eye, to meet Clarke's steady gaze. Her smile widens at the sight of such beauty, her gaze then returning to the suns in the distance.

“Doctor,” she says with a slight incline of her head, her voice low and catching slightly as it always seems to around Clarke, even after so much time together.

Clarke makes a little huff of laughter beside her and then Lexa's hand is being squeezed by another.

“It's so beautiful,” Clarke whispers, resting her cheek lightly against Lexa's shoulder.

Lexa hums, wraps an arm around Clarke's waist.

Their captain won't comment, won't mind that they take a moment for themselves.

Then a loud shout comes from the distance and Clarke springs into action, pulling out her medical equipment as Lexa's hands reach for her blades, the sounds of firing shots and clanging metal ringing out around them in the new day on this world.

She wonders what the natives of the planet will be like this time and she sets off to find out, with Clarke at her side.


End file.
